In a wireline telecommunications network, telephones are physically connected to a specific wireline switch. Call loading is predicted based on history of voice traffic and number of phones needing connection to a switch. Therefore, a determination as to how big to make a wireline switch or how many switches to provide to serve a given area can easily be made.
As wireless telecommunications networks integrate with wireline networks, excessive call origination loading to any given wireline switch will occur. However, since wireless handsets are mobile, it is difficult to predict where the handset will be when a subscriber attempts to make a call. Thus, there exists a need for a system for connecting the wireless telecommunications network with the wireline telecommunications network by distributing calls over various wireline switches so that the wireline switches will not become overloaded.